This Little Town I Left Behind
by thrillofthefall
Summary: Haley had left that little town when she was a little girl. She had the best freinds.All 4 of them. But Nathan ment a lot Haley James. That bracelet he gave her stayed with her always and the love for him stayed with her for forever.NH!EveryoneLATER!
1. That Little Town I Love So Much

One Shot?? – Possibly

**So//-**

Nathan Scott, One of the biggest basketball players for the NBA, he was fantastic at basketball, the best possibly and was and upcoming star in New York City, He had gotten lots of money fast, but that wasn't big to him. To Nathan, it was all about basketball. And that what made him the best. The very hansom, young, 22 year old had dark black spiky hair, The bluest stingray eyes and a heart off gold, but you had to know him. He did seem arrogant but that was purely a front to the big shot's in New York. Women would fall at his feet, but he never took advantage of them and merely pitied them. His big apartment was lush but he always missed home, his family and friends.

Haley James. The most beautiful person, inside and out. She was shy and preserved herself but she could be feisty too. She was 22 and still young looking for life in new places. She had golden locks which had a natural curl, often straightened her hair but loved it natural. She had a good taste in clothes and looked fabulous everywhere she went but she kept herself to herself and often explored places. Her music calmed her, sure she was nervous at time but her beautiful voice came from her heart and she wrote every song she played and that meant a lot to her. She had the voice of an angel but that angel was often kept locked away, which wouldn't get her anywhere in New York. She had lived with her mum and dad in a little town called tree Hill, in North Carolina. After her parents split up she instantly moved away from her very close friends, possibly familys, possibly loves. But she never new they could await her in her future.

**Sorry To Say//-**

Their was no high school Naley for Haley Peyton and Nathan dated for a while but everyone became friends. Brooke and Lucas were always a couple, even when they were little. Its not really like the show, Keith didn't die, The whole Dan thing kind of happened but Lucas and Nathan were close even from birth which Dan hated, causing him to push Nathan at basketball and she still new that Lucas had his Heart problem so he concentrated on Nathan. But Nathan hated his dad and didn't really want to see him, but still did. Ok Most of the things happened in Tree Hill BUT Without Haley!!! So I don't know how this is gonna go, might be one shot... THAT'S UP TO YOU!! R&R please and well see. But I like this story; I thought about it and went for it! Hope you like!

-- She had left when she was 6 or 7 yet she remembered her closet friends a little bit, she never really spoke about them and her and her mum had constant rows over leaving them, and not seeing them again. But her mum always told her, they all will meet again, if it was meant to be it was meant to be. So Haley just had to wait for the Meant to be's!!

_Flashback-- To when they all were little_

_Karen && Deb were close at Lucas's and Nathan's birth. Deb was guilty what Dan had done and promised herself that the boys would be friends and that they would now what had happen to their mums. It was play school, that's where they all met, everyone._

_Lucas, Peyton and Brooke were Best mates, along with Nathan and Haley. But Nathan and Haley were different, they had a special bond they would run away and talk, running to trees, hide-out but their favourite place was the docks. They would sit their for Hours._

_Haley explained to everyone that she was leaving, they all cried their little hearts out but Nathan was really sad. After she had told him. He grabbed her hand and they both ran to the docks._

"_Hales, you cant go, you leave everyone, you can't leave me." Nathan said very sadly but sweet_

"_I don't have a choice, my momma said I have to, I don't want to leave Nate." She said so calmly, a gorgeous little Haley said crying_

_Nathan pulled her closer and calmed her down. He was so sweet._

"_Please don't cry Hales. Look I got you something." He reached into his pocket and picked out a sweet, multi coloured bracelet. Probly out of a cracker box. But anything from Nathan, Haley loved._

"_Here Haley." he slipped on the bracelet and looked in to her puppy dog, brown eyes._

"_Ow.Nate.Thank you." She looked up and searched into his deep endless eyes, searching into his heart._

"_Don't say I never gave anything to Haley James." He whispered, smiling but still with water eyes._

"_Nathan. I'm going to miss you so much. You know that." She said tacking his and attempting to walk back._

_They walked a bit, holding hands and swinging them like little kids they were. They stopped._

"_Haley, can I do something." Nathan asked _

"_Of Corse, anything for you Nathan Scott."_

_He leaned in gently, and kissed her sweet, tender _

" _I love you Nate. Always."_

_They were outside Nathans small house that Dan hated, simply because it was small and made him look poor. Nathan and Deb loved that house, it was sweet and had lots of charm. It was really homey and Haley loved it to, she was around a lot, mostly with her mum but when that red sports car was on the drive she didn't dear to go inside, from fear. She had met Dan a couple of times but from Nathans storys, she didn't paticulaly like him._

_Nathans mum had seen them two, and smiled but then realised it was late and Nathan was due for a nap. She went outside and called him in._

"_Nathan, time to come in, say goodbye to Haley."_

_Nathan turned around, let go of her hands, and ran up to his drive. He stooped and turned around._

" _And forever Haley James. Always..."_

_She finished buy shouting "And forever Nathan Scott."_

_She tuned and ran back to her house, only down the street._

_She was going to miss everyone, and she was going to miss him._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ok I am disiging one carrying on becase I have soo much to write in my brain and ive witten loads from the past soo if you like it R&R pleaseee thanks,, -- Alex_


	2. Number 23

**These Long Years**

Haley and her mom put all their important stuff in the car and the rest in a big van. Haley was miserable all day she cried a lot but still helped her mum pack up. She was going to live with her auntie for a while in Michigan and then she didn't know where.

Haley got in the car, after her mum, she had lots of brothers and sisters but they had left home already. Being the youngest Haley stuck with her mum, whereas all her brothers and sisters had left to make new life somewhere else. But Haley wanted to keep living this life. The life that she loved. The life they she was gonna miss.

Her mum started the engine and Haley just slumped back in chare, turning on the radio. She always loved music and rearly sang until Nathan asked to, she could never say no to him. Ever since she and Peyton who loved her music would listen to records, they never heard of and they loved that.

Out of Haley's rear view mirror she says a handsome little boy. Will the most gorgeous spiky black hair and deep blue eyes ran after the moving car but then slowly stooped, lifted up his little hand and waived goodbye. Haley quickly tuned around and waved back. She didn't want to for him or this little town that she loved dearly.

Her 22nd Birthday had flown buy. She had stayed with her mum, in their dainty little house and worked as much as she could in a music store. She tried to do concerts from time to time which made her quite famous in places. But not enough to launch a career. Haley's mum new hoe much she loved to sing and so when Haley asked if she could go to New York her Mum worriedly accepted.

Haley said her goodbyes and headed for the airport, where she seeked new journeys, new faces, new sites. Something New.

Nathan was so happy when he got in to Duke. His dream and when he was scouted to NBA he was overwhelmed. His life all fell into place. He was so lucky. He hated been pushed into basketball but he was so happen that he could just play. And for the NBA, he was overwhelmed. He had grown up arrogant and selfish. But that one day Lucas turned around to him and hurt him most of all.

"What would Haley think of you now Nathan?"

It really broke his heart, what had he'd been doing? Chasing girls round that fell at his feet, slepping with pretty much everyone. Sure he had his friends which made him sane but he didn't have Haley. And maybe that pushed him even more. Dan liked that but he never new why. He did more Basketball, less seeing people. He got his head down in school do tried to study hard. The only people to see why he did so were Lucas, Peyton and Brooke. They new he didn't want to fail. Not for his Father. Not for his Couch. Not for his team. And even not for him. But for Haley.

He practised a lot and made himself the best. He tried to get good grades and was still very popular. He never really had girlfriends, but acaistionaly dated girls. But he never loved them. He never got that feeling deep down. But only once he had got that feeling. When he waved his little hand and said goodbye.

Haley got off of her plane. She had brought her clothes and Guitar. If she made enough money, she would love a piano and then clothes. But she just anted to explore and find new things. As she walked outside of the busy airport she breathed in that New York air.

Before she left her mother gave her an envelope and told her not to open it until she stepped out of the airport. She would stay with her mother's friend before she found an apartment so she waited for her car to turn up. She noticed a cream envelope in her pocket and carefully picked out the envelope.

She excitingly opened it to reveal a ticket to a Basketball Match. She loved basketball when she was little. She really went. When she was a little girl she used to play basketball with a little boy at the Tree Hill courts and loved It. He was really good but she liked the feel of the ball in her hand and the noise it made when it bounced. She was happy and needed dome excitement to start of her trip. She saw it was tonight and realised she didn't have much time to get ready. But she had enough as the car pulled up to take her to a New York apartment.

After her shower she decided what to wear. All of her stuff was creased from the suitcase but she didn't mind and it looked fine. She wore nice jeans, a white button top with a no-sleeved, black v-neck jumper. She looked fine as she put on her black jacket and warm, red scarf she didn't want to where much make-up as she never really did. She had her hair natural. Golden curls which hung beautifully. She said goodbye and left for the basketball game. She was excited yet unaware.

Nathan sat in his changing room, as always listening to his iPod as always. It was half an hour before the game. He was wearing his basketball tracksuit and was getting ready to play. All he had o do was play his best. That what everyone expected. The time came for the game to start. They always had a big entrance at home. They did wherever the NBA went but Nathan was happy if he just played. He wasn't thinking abut his girlfriend. He needed to concentrate on the game. Everyone was told that, every match. He could never concentrate. That's what pushed him to the top.

Haley took her seat. Her mother had gotten her very good seats. They were second row from bottom, she could see everything. Then the lights came down and the commentator started. The game was about to start.

_Commentator -_

_Welcome everyone to this Wonderful game –_

Everyone was looking at the doors that the players came out of, and the big screen above. Including Haley.

_Your Team—_

_David Lee #42_

_Jamal Crawford #11_

_Channing Frye #7_

_Nate Robinson #4_

_Stephon Marbury #3_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_And finally the super star, Captain, Nathan Scott #23_

Haley shot up at his name. "No, it can't be" she mumbled to herself.

The game went on. Nathan was fantastic. He had gotten so good. He never missed a shot and the New York knicks won the game.

As everyone was leaving, the players where getting up to go after the big celebration, Haley had to do it, she just had to.

Out of pure might she said his name out loud, as she looked over to him, he turned around and saw this beautiful girl jump straight into his arms, she knocked the air out of him as he pulled her away to see the girl who almost killed him with a hug.

He pushed her shoulders back.

"Haley James" He said confused but slowly showed a smile.

She nodded her head as he took her in his arms and hugged her back. All his team mates where looking at them.

"Oh my god, Hales what are you doing here?"

"Well ive kind of moved here and my mum gave me a basketball ticket as a present. I didn't have a clue you played! You've gotten good Nathan Scott, it must have been me teaching you how to play huh!" She said joking about as his team mates overhead and laughed a little.

"Yer, right Hales I kicked your ass at the river court!"

"No, you couldn't beet my dribbling Bunny Boy." She had called him that because when he was little he had two bick front teeth that stuck out like a sore thumb.

His team mates laughed and teased him.

"Good game, Bunny Boy." David Lee said to him laughing

"Arr Hales." Nathan said sadly but still with a smile.

"Ha-Ha, I still have a picture of you with them two big front teeth." She said joking around and still laughing

"Shut up." He said lightly pushing her.

"Anyways, why did you come all the way to New York? What for?" He questioned

"Well, to sing." She said

"Ow Yer did I tell you, you haven't got a good voice Hales." He said laughing stepping away because he new she would hit him.

"Ow, shush you, just because you're a big basketball star doesn't mean you can be cocky to me!" She said punching him when he was of gard, and started laughing

His team mate called out.

"Nathan, you're getting beaten up by a girl dude." He joked

"She's not a girl man" He said laughing and looking at Haley with 'that' smile

Haley gave him a death glare but with a smile still, and stopped as he smiled

" Arrr, Nathan Scott, I'm gonna kick your ass all over again." She ran after him as they played on the basketball court, she boght him to the flor and started to tickle him, his and hers weakness.

"No, No, help! Haley don't" He said, rolling around on the floor with a smile

"See I told you I could kick your ass any day Scott" She said with a smile, and gave him a hand to pull him up and he accepted

His team mates came over and introduced themselves, still laughing.

"Hey I'm Stephon."He said holding out his hand

"Hey, I'm Haley James"

All the rest shook her hand and said Hallo

"Make sure she doesn't kick your ass too much Nathan, we have practice on Wednesday." Channing said as the rest laughed

Nathan smiled as they all walked out of the gym.

As they walked out into the corridor, Nathan stopped Haley buy grabbing her arm.

She looked up into those gorgeous Blue eyes and thick black hair.

"Why didn't you come back Hales?" Nathan said with a serious face

He looked into those beautiful, puppy dog eyes, searching for an answer.


	3. Floating Marshmellows

She turned around and could see he was cut up, she could see he missed her and she missed him. God what had she done?

" Nathan, I could I wanted to run back their everyday but I just couldn't leave my mum like that, she was a mess she still kind of is .My dad leaving just messed her up and when he die—" Haley said but got cut of by the pulling of her arm.

"What? He died." He said painfully, he was sad for her.

"Yer." She continued on walking trying to cover it up.

Until she stopped to turn to him, they were outside now and didn't notice that it was starting to rain.

"You now what, I felt so selfish. For leaving everyone I loved, for not knowing my dad. And I didn't cry a single tear for him—" She broke down and cried a little but still carried on as Nathan listened.

"A-a-and I only really cried for my mom, because she new him, and I didn't. And I cried even more because you or Lucas or Peyton or Brooke, wasn't their to tell me it was alright or he still loved me or he was in a better place. And that's what heart me the most, I had all these wonderful friends that I left behind but my mum had no one especially, no one to hold except a little girl who cried all the time because she wanted to go home." Haley was in a flood of tears and a whimpering voice.

Nathan looked at her and felt bad, not calling her. He had her number but never dialled it. He went straight over to her and wrapped her in his arms. A single water droplet fell on his head. So he tried to move them along to his sports car. As they sat inside, she wiped her tears as Nathan just looked at her and noticed how amazingly beautiful she was. And it was a bonus that she was his best friend in the whole world. He understood her pain and what she felt inside, but he didn't have a clue why her tears fell and her eyed got puffy. He felt what was in her heart but did not see it on the outside. They weren't the same to him. Nor to her.

"Hales where are you staying?" He asked calmly.

"Erm, with my mums friends but I don't know the way from here." She said annoyed.

"Ok, you can stay with me, if you want." He asked nicely, hoping she would say yes

"No, I couldn't, you probably won't have enough space anyway." She questioned.

"Hales," He turned looking at her with a slight smile. The trade mark." I have a 3 bedroom apartment." He said now with an even bigger grin.

With a smile on her face, but still kind of smug. "Ow sorry fancy pants. And would you mid, I have no idea where I am."

He chuckled. "Don't worry Haley James, you can crash anytime." He kindly wished

"Thank you;" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So do you still listen to that terrible music?" She still asked.

But Nathan was completely gone. He had felt the most tender, soft, gorgeous lip on his face. And they were Haley's! Haley James. His best friends from when they were babies. The sweet little child that he used to run of with. Climb trees, play basketball. That little angel that told him forever and always and that girl that really changed his life around. He became big because of her. Got good grades, because of her, got to where he wanted to be, because of her. And it hurt him that she didn't know why.

They came to the Tal building, where he lived. He was big and very nice.

"Ow, very nice kind sir." She said in a slightly English, posh ascent.

He opened the door to a glistening hallway; on the left were 2 elevators. No stairs and a marble floor. It probably never got dirty. Nathan pressed the button.

Haley broke the silence

"So how did you get so good Mr. Scoot, you were amazing, I thought I was good but –" She said with a big smile but she was serious he was brilliant

"Thanks, well you know I wanted to get here and I kind of had to. I have Dan Scott as a father, I could I fail!?" He said quite serious

It was bad for Haley that Nathan didn't really like his father. He pushed him so much.

"Yer, you still talk. You and your dad?"

"Erm, I don't like to, but he watches every single game I play and phones me after telling me what I did wrong." He laughed a little but had a sad face

"Ow, you know what I was always scared of that man, I'm sorry to say that but that's why I never went round your house when he was their. Sorry Nate."

"Don't be, I didn't even like being in my house that's why you and me were always out right?" He replied with a smile, remembering the good days.

"Yer, our little adventures." As she said that the door pinged open, leading them to another marble floor, but it had doors.

He lead them to number 31, he put in the key and opened the door. He led as she walked in.

Wow. The apartment was beautiful. And expensive. It had steps going down to the lounge, where soft, coloured couches met, around a HUGE TV. Yep Nathan. Their was stereos, art work but they had to have Basketball related pictures. It was big and lovely. The Kitchen was new and was pure white with silver cooker, hob and microwave.

Their was another small TV in the wall. It was all so High-Tec and fashionable. It was designed that way and obviously was pre-designed. Nathan just lived their and he like that he had a big TV and the latest Play station. That was Nathan though. With all his dad's money, he hated it when they were little. Maybe he had changed, she couldn't tell.

"Well, well Nathan Scott, you must be good at Basketball." She laughed but new he didn't want bragging. So she stopped.

"You want some hot chocolate?" He asked, over by the kitchen

"How could I say no?" She replied with a smile. Tacking her coat of and perching herself on a swingy stall, opposite the kitchen counter, everything was open planned.

He handed her a cup of hot chocolate with a few marshmallows, a she liked and moved over the coach. So they could talk.

They sat close, holding the hot chocolate in their hand, it was too hot to drink but it made them fell warm in their hands.

"So how is everyone back home?" Haley asked, wanting to know desperately.

"Fine, well I haven't really seen them lately because I moved here but erm, Luke is a literature teacher, Brooke does designing and Peyton well loves her music. Brooke, Lucas & Peyton have had this love triangle thing for forever, which you can never work out, It's Tree Hill right. Something always happens." They both laughed and Haley was still intrigued.

"I knew that boy read to much." She said with a little laugh

"I'm glad their all happy and well." She also said.

"Hales, you should of come back, why didn't you call." Nathan wanted to know it all. He needed her so much back then.

"I wanted to so badly, but erm---" She was holding it back, frightened.

Nathan looked at her like she could tell him anything, and he would still be their for her. She felt that.

"Well, its sounds crazy but my mom kind of, lost it and just burned everything from our past, the address book, he clothes. Everything from Tree Hill, but I kept some photos cause I really would go mad without them. We had a big fight and she completely burnt out and I could never leave her like that, im sorry, if it hadn't been for her I would never have left. But I just, just erm,, could leave her… alone." She tried to hold back her tears. She had done with crying.

He felt bad.

"Haley, im sorry, I understand why you didn't, but just annoyed. But its ok. So what are you singing these days?" He asked trying to get of the subject.

"Well, I've written my own songs since I was like 9 and I just wanted to see if I could get anywhere with it. But I did ok in school because I know you cant just really on one thing. I hope you studies Nathan!" She explained.

"Yer, I tried, but I'm not as smart as you Hales, but I tried my dad couldn't give a shit what I got except Basketball but my mum wanted me to do well and not be like my dad." He sadly said. But it was all true. Which he knew, not making it painful. He'd know it all his life.

They both nodded.

"Nathan, I'm so tired could I go to bed." She shyly asked

"Ow, im so sorry Hales, sure you must be so tired, erm it that one their, sorry I only have an on suit, but come in anytime." He assured her, jumping to his feet.

"Thanks for everything, Goodnight" She said and gave him quick kiss on the cheek and walking over to her room for the night.

And again, her lips. He had tingles down his spine.

As she walked into the room, happy about the big, comfortable bed that she was going to spend the night in she was thinking how happy she was meeting Nathan again. She really did need to see him again. All of them again. She had been so lucky on the first day in New York, she was worried what was coming her way but knowing she had seen Nathan, she felt – Safe.

She then realised she didn't have any spare clothes so she walked over to Nathans room, waiting for no noise, hoping he wasn't naked or anything.

She knocked on the door and opened it.

Oh My God. The six- pack very nearly 8 and abs on that Nathan Scoot was Hot!!! She had to click back fast.

"Erm, sorry have you got any spare clothes to sleep in?" She asked politely, with her head and half of her body in the door way.

He stood their with no shirt, and baggy short. Thank God, he didn't just sleep in boxers!!

"Is a basketball shirt and some shorts ok?" He asked

"Yer that's fine. Thanks. Goodnight." She sad creeping behind the door and shutting it.

Wow!


	4. Sticks & Stoness

_**Sticks && Stones May break My Bones But Words Can Never Heart Me**_

She lay their. With her eyes fully open. The thunder from the storm blared in her ears. The sound wouldn't go away.

She didn't care what he thought. And she didn't think it meant anything. Really.

She crept across the apartment; to a single door which was Nathans large room. She didn't bother to nock.

She then turned the handle and pushed the door open, fully standing in the doorway.

Nathan wasn't asleep, but trying to.

"Nate, I can't sleep, the thunders keeping me up and I'm so tired" She said grumpily but still sweet.

"Haley James." He looked at her. He looked in them puppy dog eyes and slightly laughed.

"What."

"Fine. Come here." He said, moving over and patting the bed, turning to his side.

"Thanks." She said with a droopy face like a little girl.

She crept into his bed and tried to snuggle right down as his muscular arm cuddled her tightly. She moved her hand up to neck, slightly touching his hand. She felt the tingles as her eyes instantly opened.

"Night Hales." He softly spoke

"Night Buggs" she said with a smile on her face. Knowing it would annoy him.

Nathan ticked her, making her role over. She tired to get him off of her as they both settled down.

"Would you just stop with the bunny?"

"Ok, Ok, Ok."

They finally settled down.

"Night B---"

He waited with his hands ready to tickle her.

"Basketball Boy."

He grunted from his nose.

They finally settled down, falling asleep in each others arms. They looked so peaceful asleep. Together.

Splash.

The cold water went all over Haley. The worst wake up call. She shot of and shivered from the icy water.

Nathan rose up from Haley's reaction but slowly flopped back down. When he herd voices he was up again.

"Skanky Bitch". The feisty Blond told Haley

"Excuse Me?" Haley was so shocked and tried to dry up the water with the covers.

"You herd me. Whore. Sleeping with MY boyfriend." The blond was really mad. She was such a Barbie.

"Me. Sleeping with—wow you've got it all wrong—"Haley said, getting the point but she was interrupted.

"Ow whatever. I'm not blind you little tramp, Nathan how could you, you Bastard."

"What, I'm not sleeping with her Natalie, She's—" Nathan tried to explain, getting up now.

"A dirty Little Whore, Yes I know." She bitchily said.

"I am so close to hitting you. You have it all wring, he's my Best friends who I haven't seen since I was 6!!" Haley ties to explain but was getting very annoyed over the name calling.

"Shut up, skank don't try to fool me with story's." She said again, very bichally.

"That is it." Haley said Giving her a punch, straight to the cheek, making the blond step back, pouncing on Haley, bringing them to the floor.

They kept calling each other names, pulling hair, slapping, punching. All in a big catfight.

Nathan tried to break them up, lifting Natalie off of Haley.

"Would you stop, Natalie you have got it all wrong me and Haley are just friends, she has just come to New York. We've been best friends since we were in Dippers. I've know her all my life. And you accuse me of sleeping with her" He angrily said, but trying to calm both of them down.

They both breathed heavily, with messy hair and slightly bruised faces.

"So, you're defending her. Over your girlfriend, Little Bitch." She shouted.

Haley tried to go for the girl but Nathan pushed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Haley, could you let us talk." Nathan asked her.

"Fine." Haley said, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but leaving the door open.

"Fine." Natalie said, trying to compete with her.

"Fine." Haley repeated, just to get on her nerves.

Nathan looked at her and slight shook his head.

"Natalie, how dare you come in here, accuse me of in intentions I didn't do and beat up my best friend."

"That little bitch punched me and she slept with you." She angrily said. Expressing the word Bitch

From the kitchen Haley shouted out "Hoe.".

The girl got angrier.

"Look, Natalie I can't let you come in my apartment, have a fight wand through water over her. He said pointing out of the door.

"Natalie, I don't think we should go out anymore. Were over."

"Fine, have a good like with that little bitch." She said moving out to the living room, looking at Haley. Nathan guided her to the door.

Haley had to say something. She took a sip of her water.

"Bye Goldiging Barbie." Haley smile but glared her eyes as she waved her hand. So Brooke

The blond tried to go for her but Nathan stood in the way. She walked out of the door and Nathan closed it.

He turned straight round, looking at Haley. She had a sort of smug smile, but felt bad for Nathan.

He walked over to the fridge, getting out a carton o orange juice and getting a glass.

Haley turned around, her back to the solid white counter.

"I'm so sorry." She kind of smiled. But sipped her drink, trying to cover up her face.

"Hales." He broke into a smile, and hugged her as she put her drink down. Still in a hug they spoke.

"I'm actually sorry, I shouldn't of punched her but I didn't really like her. And she wasn't your type." She said smiling, as she bit her lip he pulled away but still held her. Making her look up to him.

"Ow yer." He jokes

"Ow yer." She replied, with a smile

" I hate it when your rate Haley James." He said with a grin.

They both laughed and pulled away.

"Breakfast?".


	5. Swollen

"No, Haley where not having macaroni and cheese for breakfast!" Nathan laughed at the creepy idea, as Haley was watching MTV on his big TV.

"But Nathan!-" She turned round, and whined some more.

"No, Haley I don't care if it's the food of the Gods, Its creepy that you eat it for breakfast. No- wonder your on the heavy side." He joked, but quickly raised his eyebrows at a small basketball flying towards him.

"Wha-. Hey I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did, you called me fat!" She had a her arms crossed, angry faced and forced herself not to look in her eyes.

Nathan ran dropped on his knees, with a puppy face. It didn't work. He tried to tiggled her but she gave him an even deeper death glare. She turned back.

Nathan continued to lean over her, making little noises, funny voices.

In a rush of teasing and trying to break free from his hold, Their lips got caught.

At first it became wrong and slow, but as the feel of each other got constant it became lust.

Their tongues battled and lips swollen with wetness. Her hand pulled on his Raven hair. His hand cupping her sweet face, and the other keeping him up. They kept at it, twisting until he was fully on him. It was weird. It felt so good, yet so wrong. Of -corse they loved each other. But DID they Love each other? If that even made sense. But has ever Love made sense.

It all got too much. Too wrong. Haley pulled away, with heavy pants and just,… stared.

It was silent and still. They both looked in each others eyes, and straight through.

_Flashback, Haley growing up without him at collage_

"_Justin, No. I don't want to I'm not ready!" She shouted, pushing her former boyfriend off of her._

"_Haley baby, you know you want this." He whispered, pushing her down harder._

"_No, get off of me!" She shouted once more and slapped him, running out to her room._

_She locked the door behind her and fell to her knees, with tears streaming down her face._

_She looked up, looking at God. Looking for help, for guidance. For Nathan. _

" _If you can hear me Nate, I love you so much and I'm sorry that I've lived so long without you." She stopped, still looking up, and still crying._

"_Without you buy my side. Because I need you. I always have. And- I love you." She sobbed all night through._

_Nathans head jumped up from his sweaty pillow. He was dreaming of her once more._

_It felt different this time. It felt like she was talking to him._

_He crept to the side of his bed, sat on the floor and hugged is knees._

"_Haley, I love you. And I need you. I always have Hales." A single tear rolled down his face._

_He left it still, salty and stained._

_Lucas sat down in front of him._

_Nathan whipped his tear away._

"_Nathan, you cant always be strong."_

"_But I have to be strong for-" He looked at Lucas, dreary eyed._

"_For him. He only wants-" He got cut off._

"_No, for Her." He sunck back down again._

"_We all miss her Nat, but-". Once again he got cut off._

"_But you don't, not like me Luke. What you said today-" He sniffed_

"_I'm sorry about that man, I-" _

"_No, your so, right! Luke." He looked up once more._

"_I'll always be miserable without her. But I have to live and be miserable."_

"_Nathan, you don't have to be miserable. You.. just.. have to live." He tried to make it easier_

"_But, it will be without her". Nathan complained_

"_Nathan, you love her right?"_

"_I love her."_

"_Well, just pray to God she hear's you."_

"Haley…" He tried to explain, with swollen lips.

"I HEAR YOU…"


	6. I'll Wait

**  
I'll wait for love, I'll wait for you  
I'll wait for love, I'll wait, will you?**

"So I'll drop you off at the shops and I've got a meeting for about 45, is that ok?" He looked over at her, they were still not very sociable since their kiss. It was amazing. He just hoped it wouldn't be a regret.

"Yer, sure." She didn't say anymore, as she jumped in his car. Haley was still a little... Pleased.

_Flashback_

"_What?" He looked puzzled_

"_Don't, worry It.. just came out I guess?" She was puzzled too. She wasn't lying, it just came out._

"_Haley, I'm sorry. I... I don't know what I did." He was still on top_

_Haley gave him a stair, a nod and he eased off of her._

"_Me too. Look I don't want that to get in the way of things Nathan. We've know each other too long for it too." She looked over at him for the first time._

"_Yep, We better get going, sorry I've got a meeting."_

"_Sure". Haley nodded and walked over to her so called 'room', still thinking about his touch. Gosh._

_Nathan turned to look at her, walking away. Once more she walked away. Peyton say's 'People always leave'._

_But she came back. And to him._

_Just like Lucas had quoted to him once, 'Life is like the sea and its waves; it takes you in and out of Love's embrace. And when you least expect it, a wave will come crashing back into your life. And into your heart.'_

_At first he thought Lucas was pretty gay. _

_But Haley was his wave._

_And she had just come crashing back._

" Is here ok?" He asked, leaning over to see if it was a good shopping area.

"Perfect, Thanks." She slightly smiled but wasn't herself.

"Ok, I'll give you a call when I'm done. Bye Hales."

"Bye, **I'll wait** for you inside

Hales, she could remember when he said that so sweetly. She had missed so much.

And it meant so much that she did.


	7. I Can't Have It

Haley opened the shop door. No buzzer went off and no one was in sight. But there was music playing and lights behind the counter.

It was so beautiful, filled with pianos, keyboards, baby grams, anything that your heart desired. Well Haley's heart at least.

Music made her calm, made her scream, made her whole. And yet she was still missing. She didn't know who she was, she didn't belong anywhere, she was never free just to live.

Except the time where running to the docks with a little boy. That's when it mattered. That's when she felt herself. Just Haley James.

Just that Haley James and the Nathan Scott. She would never dig up the flowers. I bet he lead her on.

She laughed at the thought.

Ow, yer. The time where I dug up Mrs. Jeans front garden. Because it had my favourite purple flowers that couldn't be seen anywhere else.

Well of corse Haley didn't know Mrs. Jeans spent half of her pension buying and planting those pretty flowers just to be dug up by a beautiful little girl and her handsome best friend.

Well everyone thought Nathan told her to do it, but they would never point the finger at Miss. James, sweet and innocent child.

'_Nathan, if you don't help me I'll tell your momma who broke the flower pot instead of your dog!'_

'_Come on Haley it was an accident and Molly hit it first!'_

'_Lire! You through your basketball at it cause you lost to me again. And I'll never talk to you again if you don't help me._

'_HALESSSS'_

_She stood their, arms crossed and the biggest pout._

'_Fine come on. We better not get caught that old lady hates me!'_

Haley had a huge grin on her face.

Yep, Sweet and innocent Haley James.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan gulped back his bottle of water. You no this whole 'Basketball Superstar' wasn't that easy. He had just finished his set of suicides. Only 15 more minutes.

"Hey man. What's with you? Your heads some where else today!?" Tim, his high school buddy asked. He made it all the way with Nathan. And he was so happy to know someone. And being his (other) best friend really helped.

"Nothing man I just…" He forgot how he didn't know Haley. A smile crept across his face. How unlucky was Tim that he didn't know the Haley James.

The Love of his life….

WOW!!!!

Haley looked. And that's all. She didn't want to touch a thing. Unlucky for her, the clumsy gene had past right along to Haley. And being the only one. She was a major klutz!

But there was one of the most beautiful pianos that she had ever seen. It was pure black, baby gram and cost a very large bomb.

She stroked a finger across the top. A young man perched himself on the counter stool. He was reading a magazine and was not whatsoever interested of what she was doing.

She looked up and carried on walking around.

She looked at the music books, piano guides nearly every single music book and understood all of them. And the sad part was- She could even afford the smallest book right now let alone a piano.

She felt a vibrate in her pocket. She flipped open her phone and looked at the screen.

--------------------------------------------

"So man, haven't got laid in a while?" Tim said casually placing a hand on Nathans back.

Nathan spat out the rest of his water, chocking a little on the very…random question.

"What?" Nathan spurted out.

"Are you…." Tim said again, taking his hand away.

"No dude. Why would you ask me that? Now?" He pushed open the door, leading to he car park full of expensive cars.

"Well if Nicole isn't giving you what you need then I know…" He got cut of again.

"TIM! What… arhh don't worry? Anyway I kind of split up with Nicole."

He said slowly, with a cute screwed up nose.

"What?? She's hot man! And I bet she was a kinky biatch in bed…" One more time he got cut off with a smirk, imagining the thought.

"Dude! Thanks for this interesting talk but I have to go…. And anyway it wasn't gonna last, she's a gold digger and wasn't tat great to be honest." He said with a smirk. And he was actually honest this time, the word 'Gold-digger' had been put in his brain a bit lately too. He smiled at the thought.

"Your picturing another girl aren't you. Nathan Scott you horny Bastard! I hate you. Why do you get all the hot ones!? What's her name? What's her boob size?" He shouted as he drove off.

Nathans smiled. And classically smirked too. Her name? Haley James.

Her boob size? Oww Yerrrr!

He flipped open his cell phone and scrolled down to the address.

He brought the phone to his ear and listened for her voice.


End file.
